The Journal of Mystery
by fountainofroses
Summary: After stealing Merlin's diary; Arthur, Gwen and the Knights take in turns to read it out loud.  To understand bits of this story please read The "I Know Merlin Best" Challenge.  Enjoy.  Sorry for any inapproitate language.
1. Chapter 1

**The Journal of Mystery by fountainofroses**

**As usual I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Gwaine sneaked though the over- stuffed chambers of the court physician. He looked under the many items of Gaius's workbench. Though the bookshelves, the many chests and trunks that littered the floor. Still Gwaine could not find what he was looking for so he decided to look though Merlin's room. Closing the cupboards and giving the room a scan hoping that he can find his treasure. "Aha" there it was almost hidden by the herbs that were hanging from the ceiling. Gwaine stood on the desk and grabbed. Hiding it under his jacket he walked freely from the chambers and headed to the secret place where he is suppose to meet Arthur and the others.

"Gwaine, you've finally arrived." Elyan shouted out from the lakeside. "Were you able to get it?" Gwaine grinned holding up the treasure. "Excellent!" Elyan ran back to Arthur, "Gwaine got it." He shouted to the others that were lying around the lake. Arthur stood as Gwaine came though the tree line. "Brilliant, Sir Gwaine, now we can know everything that Merlin thinks. Hand over the Merlin's Diary." Gwaine scoffed "Why should you get first shot? I was the one risking my head to find it, if Merlin had find me he would have bitten my head clean off" crossing his legs as he sat Gwaine smiled. The others gave him raised eyebrows. "Merlin? I can't imagine him being able to bite anyone's head off. Well! Except maybe Arthur's." Gwen giggled. The Knights all smirking and Arthur just plain scowling " Merlin couldn't bite my head even if he tried" everyone just rolling their eyes. "Well shall we begin?" Gwaine grinned at the nodding of the audience, " ehem, Once upon a time there was a young man by the name of Merlin who kept a diary of his life…"

"GWAINE"

"All right, all right, keep your hair on! Am only playing" Gwaine chuckled holding his hands up in surrender. So he began…

"This Journal belongs to Myrddin Merlinus Balinor Kilgarrah Loihtiminen Lalita Albus Altoris Andrew Elidor Vladimir Dysgogen Nuada Dinas Balthasar Septimus Cian Alberich Alastir Balder Feidimid Emrys Ambrosius."

Gwaine took a breath "Damn! Merlin's name really is far to long" "Gwaine, just keep reading will you." Pouting, Gwaine sent a glare towards Arthur, who glared back. "So KEEP OUT! Or you will turn into a frog…" Everyone turned to Gwaine, "REPEAT" Gwaine started to laugh "It read 'KEEP OUT! Or you will turn into a frog…' Seriously Merlin, what a thing to write." Arthur had just about had enough of Gwaine and went to snatch the little book but before his hands could get a hold of it Gwen had took it out of Gwaine's lap. "HEY" both Gwaine and Arthur shouted. Gwen gave them a sweet smile and kept the book out of reach. "Gwaine was taking to long, so now I am reading." And with that she turned the first page and began.

* * *

><p><strong>I changed Vainamoinen since not everyone liked that name. So I changed it to Loihtiminen, which according to Kaze wolf is a lot closer to the meaning of magic. So thanks Kaze wolf.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**The Journal of Mystery by fountainofroses**

**Like per usual I don't own Merlin, what a pity…**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

Fourth of summer, 15 years;

I woke up this morning on the receiving end of a torrent of icy cold water. My mother smiling down at me with the now empty bucket in her outstretched hands. "Morning, my little drowned bird, you can get us some more fresh water" were the first words out of her mouth. I groaned, dressed and left for the well. I said "Morning" to the few farmers that were awake on the way to the well and on the way back. Upon entering the house, I got a bowl of my mother's delicious, not really, porridge. After finishing that, Mother came over with a letter "this is for Gaius so please remember to give it to him." That was when it all came crushing down, I was leaving for my new life today. Mother noticed my sudden silence and smiled sadly. Sitting down on the chair beside me she gave me a hug and kissed my forehead.

"It'll be alright. You were never meant to stay, and I'll always will love you." With that she gave me my bag, kissed me again told me to stay out of trouble and basically pushed me out of the door. When all I did was stand there, she gave me a nudge. But for the life of me I couldn't move. What if something happened? To Ealdor? To my one friend, Will? To Mother? I couldn't leave. Mother noticing my hesitation, came up to me.

"Son. Everyone belongs somewhere but you, don't belong here. You need to find a place that you can be happy, have a life, and call a home. It isn't easy for me to see you leave but a mother knows what is best for their sons and what is best for you is to leave." I braved a look at Mother's face and saw the tears slowly crawling down her cheeks. I wiped them away and smiled to get her happy again.

"I know, it's just hard to leave you alone." Mother laughed.

"I am never alone I got a village to help me and a soon to be lonely and stubborn boy known as Will to keep me frustrated and annoyed. So stop worrying." I laughed. Of course Will, he'll keep Mother safe. I hugged Mother and smiled, ready to go.

"Merlin. Spread out your wings".

So I spend my arms out, while smiling, watching as Mother and the other farmers that were passing by laughed. I memorised that moment as Mother pushed me in the right direction, shouting as I ran down the lane.

"Now FLY"

So I've flew out of my village, running down the path and laughing, heading for my Uncle, heading for Camelot and hopefully for a place to call Home.

* * *

><p><strong>Please do review. I love them and they help me to improve. And I am putting up a vote; should I keep the name Vainamoinen or officially change it to Loihtiminen but if you can't decide I'll just put both : )<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**The Journal of Mystery by fountainofroses**

**I do not own Merlin**

**I am doing the Journal entry in bold, then Arthur and the gang in normal. please review!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter three<span>

"That was so…weird." Gwaine chuckled. "I mean spread out your wings, now fly. What kind of a goodbye is that?" Gwaine then hopped up and started to run around the small group with his arms outstretched and making what everyone else presumed were bird noises, while a cat ate it.

"Gwaine what are you doing?" Arthur yelled in aspiration. Everyone else laughing as Gwaine went face first in the ground after tripping over.

"What does it look like? I am playing Merlin." He signed rubbing his bruised nose. Shaking his head, Arthur looks at Gwen who was still giggling. "Towards a home? Did Merlin really write that?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah. Why?" She asked back. The knights looking at Arthur as he suddenly became uncomfortable.

"Well I remembered having a conversation with him some years ago. About why he left Ealdor in the first place."

"And?" Gwaine interrupted, scowling. "Be patient." Gwen snapped at Gwaine.

Arthur smiled at her, to show his thanks. "He said that he feel as if he belong there and he wanted to find somewhere he did. So I ask if he had any luck. And his answer was that he didn't know yet."

"That seems sad it's like he's lonely. But he is always smiling. Do you think that Merlin smiles to deter others from seeing how he really feels?" Percival asked. Arthur shrugged "I'm not sure but if that is the case then I didn't know Merlin as well as I thought." Arthur looked so downcast that Elyan stole the journal from Gwen and turning the page he coughed.

"Well what ever the case. The answers are this book so what about we continue to read. This is the reason that we decided to take Merlin's diary in the first place so we can uncover his hidden wise self."

Arthur laughed "Wise? That Idiot?"

Everyone smiled knowing that Arthur was only playing stubborn. Upon seeing their reactions he started to blush his cheeks glowing slightly red. In the end he snapped, "Just read the damn dairy."

"Fine, fine" Elyan laughed.

"_**5th of summer, 15 years…**_

Today I was just walking, watching the wildlife as I walked past. I find a old apple tree a little off the path, when I went to look closer I saw that it was laddered with bright red delicious apples, so picked some thanking the tree afterwards.

"He thanked the tree, what an idiot" Arthur couldn't help interrupting.

It wasn't long afterwards that I came upon some blueberry bushes…

"Oh no" nearly the entire group signed, remembering Merlin's habit of disappearing upon seeing bushes of his favorite food.

_**So I couldn't help it, I picked some and stored them in my bag, saving them for later. That night it started to rain a little, so I found shelter in a hollow tree, I had to share it with some squirrels that neither them nor I seem to mind. I finally fell asleep with the younger squirrels curled up under my blanket and near my stomach. Their parents keeping watch throughout the night. **_

"He slept with squirrels. He's weirder then I first thought." Gwaine smirked, "its no wonder Merlin is such a lover of animals. I'm starting to think that he trips up and makes a whole lot of ruckus on hunting trips on purpose."

"Oh really!" was Arthur's sarcastic remark.

"Keep reading Elyan, before Gwaine and Arthur get into an argument." Leon urged Gwen's brother.

"Okay but do you want to see the picture Merlin drew" smirked Elyan, turning the book around. There was a picture of Merlin asleep with the little squirrels curled up next to him in the hollow tree the rain pouring down around them.

"It's beautiful, I still can't believe Merlin can draw that good" Gwen remarked. The others were nodding in agreement.

"On with the story" stated Gwaine in frustration.

_**6th of summer, 15 years…**_

_**I woke up early the next morning, it was still drizzling outside but it at least wasn't pouring. I was really comfortable and warm inside the hollow thanks to my fuzzy sleeping companions. I slowly moved as not wake them. As I repacked I took some of the nuts that I had with me and left them for the squirrels in thanks, then left. I put on my cloak as the rain started to get heavier. I usually don't like wearing my cloak not because it was uncomfortable but because I normally got mistaken for a druid when I did. I've still got no idea why. **_

Arthur laughed. "Mistaken for a druid that was good one, though I don't record Merlin ever wearing a cloak. Do any of you?" The others shock their heads in response.

I finally reached the end of the forest and entered the plains. I saw the White Mountains in the distant, as I continued to walk towards my destination. Mother said to get to Camelot before Wednesday. Which is today, so I have to hurry. After following the path I noticed that it had an unnecessary large bend up ahead, so I decided to take a shortcut though the Darkling Woods which means that I will arrive a couple of hours before sundown.

_**Upon my arrival, I was speechless. The city was enormous and so full of life it was astonishing. When I entered the courtyard a crowd was gathering around a raised platform. The King was standing on the balcony watching as a man was lend out and pushed down onto his knees his head lowed on to the block. **_

"_**This man James Collins is guilty of using magic and enchantments, and by the laws of Camelot it is outlawed and there is only one punishment that I can give…" then the Kings hand went down, and the guys head was chopped off. I stared. That couldn't be right. But as the King spoke again I turned my attention back to him. Was he serious, he degreed a celebration for chopping off someone's head, what sort of King is this man. As I went to turn an elderly woman started to wail, she addressed the King in a voice that I could only describe as despair. **_

"_**The only evil in this land isn't magic it is you. Because of your hatred you took my only son. But by the time these celebrations are over you will share my tears. An eye for eye, a tooth for a tooth, an son for a son." Uther ordered for her to be arrested but she said something in Old English and disappeared in a swirl of wind and fabric. After that the people dispersed as if it were a normal thing to have happened. When I asked the guard where I could find the court physician, he pointed me in the right direction. Upon entering my uncle's chambers that was full of unusual objects like a rabbit's mask, I found him standing on a balcony full of books and as I caught Gaius's attention he fell off the balcony.**_

"What the hell, Gaius wasn't hurt" Arthur looked slightly hurt in the fact that he failed to notice any injuries that Gaius may have received. "Shhh" followed soon afterwards. As Elyan gave him a annoyed look. "Sorry" Arthur bowed his head.

_**In a flash of panic, I stopped time and moved Gaius's bed from the other side of the room to the place where I knew Gaius will land, then put time back to normal. Gaius came crushing down on the bed with a big "Uff!" When he got up, he noticed me instantly. **_

"_**If anyone had seen that…" he started. In defense I said that I had nothing to do with that, Gaius didn't belief me.**_

"_**Where did you learn to do magic?" he asked me.**_

"_**I've never learned magic nor be taught" I answered truthfully. **_

"_**Are you lying to me boy" he growled. **_

"_**What do you want me to say?"**_

"_**The truth" so I gave it to him.**_

"_**I was born this way" **_

"_**That's impossible," he answered as he looked at the mess.**_

"_**Who are you?" He finally asked as he looked at me again.**_

"_**I have a letter…" I answered as I grabbed the letter out of my bag and held it out to him.**_

_**He looked at the letter then at me, "I don't have my glasses."**_

_**Oh hell with it, "I'm Merlin"**_

_**Instant realisation "Hunith's son"**_

"_**Yes!" I couldn't help but shout out in happiness.**_

"_**But your not suppose to be here until Wednesday"**_

_**I reeled back "today is Wednesday." I told him. His only reply was uh!**_

_**After that he told me to put my things in the backroom and thanked me. As I unpacked, I placed my clothes in the wardrobe and my bag at the end of my bed. I walked over to the window, and looked out. The view was stunning. After watching the nightlife of the city, I headed to bed. **_

_**Man was I tried. I didn't even bother to change. **_

Arthur looked at the others sitting around him. _**"**_So Merlin shows he has magic and Gaius just wanted to know where he learned it from. This is starting to get really strange…"

"But interesting." Gwaine interrupted. Arthur, Gwen and the other knights gave him a disapproving look. "What? I'm just saying. Merlin has been living in Camelot for about five years and nobody but Gaius knew he had magic, seriously. It's really funny if you think about it. Uther hates magic and yet there was a sorcerer being a servant to his son. The look on Uther's face would have been priceless if he ever found out."

Arthur just shook his head. This was really bad, but Merlin's not evil after spending five years with the guy you'll realise if he was. But then again he couldn't believed that Morgana had turned against them and now she was their worst enemy a person whom he had spent most of his life with. But Arthur guessed that he should wait until he read the rest of Merlin's diary before making a judgment.

The thought crossing the others mind, as Elyan handed the book to Percival.

* * *

><p><strong>The group around the fire from Left to right;<strong>

**Gwaine, Gwen, Elyan, Percival, Leon, Arthur, a space where Lancelot would sit when he arrives. He's not present at the moment. He's with Merlin.**

**Please review I love them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – The dragon's call part 1**

* * *

><p><strong>7th of summer, 15 years<strong>

**This morning I woke to someone saying my name over and over again, but since I couldn't see who it was so I ignore it and hoped out of bed and got dressed, ready for the new day in this place. When I walked out of the room Gaius was already up.**

"**I got you water. You didn't wash last night."**

Gwaine chuckled "See am not the only one who doesn't bathe everyday". Everyone rolled their eyes as Elyan frowned

"Yeah, but Merlin doesn't smell like body odor and alcohol."

"Merlin smells like herbs," Said Percival.

", Pine Needles," added Leon.

"Flowers" Gwen grinned.

" And something which I couldn't pinpoint, but I think it might be his magic." Arthur shrugged.

" I didn't know that Magic even had a scent. What does it smell like to you?" Elyan asked. Arthur sat in silence thinking the smell over,

" Like rain, or even snow when the sun melts it. Sometimes it smells like a brook, it changes with Merlin's mood, I guess." The others nod.

"So does his eyes, have you ever noticed that?" Gwaine piped up.

"Yeah I have," Arthur replied. " Sometimes when he's really happy his eyes are like clear blue almost sapphire in colour but when he's sad their like the colour of the deep ocean almost grey."

"Anyway back to the diary." Elyan signed.

"So Percival continue please," Gwen asked sweetly.

**Is that how Gaius greets people in the morning? **

"**Sorry!" **

**Gaius handed me a bowl of what I assume is porridge, it looked worst then my mothers, but it was food. Before I could even take a bite, the bucket of water next to me fell and I instinctly slowed down time again, only to see Gaius's mouth fall open, so I let it drop and spill. Gaius looked at the water on the floor then at me.**

" **How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" **

**I looked at Gaius "I don't know any spells" **

**Gaius just leaned in more closely " So what did you do? There must be something".**

"**It just happened," I answered truthfully. **

"It just happens. I thought that you have to learn magic first." Arthur spoke amazed.

**I could tell Gaius was still amazed.**

**"Well, we better keep you out of trouble," Gaius said.**

"Like that's easy!" Arthur smiled while the rest chuckled.

**Like that was going to be easy…**

"Hey! Perce, you said that on purpose" Gwaine grinned.

"No I didn't, Merlin did write that. See!" Percival turned the book around so that group could see that Merlin did indeed write it.

"Okay sorry" Gwaine signed.

**I attract trouble like a moth to fire. **

"**You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here – Hollyhock and feverfew for Lady Percival."**

"Hey Percival, you didn't tell me you were married" Gwaine chimed cheekily giving the somber knight a wink. Percival just threw an apple core at him "Shut up" he scowled.

**Gaius handed me the pouch, and holding up a potion," and this is for Sir Olwen. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once."**

"**Okay" I nodded. Just as I went to leave Gaius picks up another plate with a sandwich.**

**"Here, off you go." He smiled, " And Merlin, I need hardly tell you, that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed."**

**So I delivered the feverfew to Lady Whatever and the potion to Sir Olwen who drank it all in one go. Afterwards I went to investigate the lower town, it was so busy. As I walked towards the outer edge of the city I came across a group of people. One of the people the leader by the looks of it was being a jackass to another. **

"**Where's the target?" the jackass angraountly spoke to the other.**

"**There, sir?" The poor man replied.**

"**That's into the sun," Mr. Jackass said.**

**The poor man looked a the sun and answered "it's not that bright"**

"**A bit like you, then" Mr. Jackass mocked. **

**Mr. Poor signed, "I'll put the target down the other end, shall I, sir?" And as he picked up the target and walked across the path, Mr. Jackass threw a dagger right at Mr. Poor. **

"I love the nicknames that Merlin gave these people. Ha! Mr Jackass! That's completely funny." Arthur couldn't help but laugh out loud the others following.

"**Hey, Hang on." Mr Poor yelled.**

"**I told you to keep moving. We want some moving target practice." Mr Jackass complained. Mr Poor ran up and down until he dropped the target. So I stepped on the target to prevent Mr Poor from picking it up and addressed Mr Jackass.**

"**Hey come on that's enough"**

**Mr Jackass turned to me.**

"**What?" he asked.**

**I resided the temptation of rolling my eyes. "You've had your fun, my friend."**

**He walked up to me until he was standing within an arms reach of me. **

"**Do I know you?" Mr Jackass asked me.**

**So I introduced myself. "I'm Merlin". **

"**So I don't know you?" Mr jackass confirmed.**

"**No" was my reply.**

**He raised an eyebrow, "Yet you called me 'friend'.**

**This guy was awful. **

"**That was my mistake"**

**Me jackass smiled "Yes I think so"**

**So I decided to play, "Yeah, I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." And I turned to walk away.**

"**Or I one who could be so stupid. Tell me Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"**

**I couldn't believe this guy, bloody show off. "No"**

**Mr Jackass smirked "Would you like me to help you?"**

"Who the hell does this guy think he is? How dare he talk to Merlin like that? When I find out who that is, I am going to punch the guy out." Gwaine growled clenching his hands into fists.

"I'll join you, no one is allowed to belittle Merlin but us." Arthur responded obliviously upset about the way Merlin was being treated by this Mr Jackass.

**I rolled my eyes, " I wouldn't if I were you."**

**Mr Jackass laughed. "Why? What are you going to do to me?"**

**At this point in time I could just imagine turning this guy into an actual Ass (donkey). "You have no idea," I told him. And in a very arrogant way he spread his arms out. **

"**Be my guest. Come on." **

**So I tried to punch him, which he caught, easily. **

"**I'll have you thrown in the jail for that." He half smirked, half growled at me.**

**I tried to wriggle out of his grip, "Who do you think you are? The King?"**

**He growled, "No, I'm his son, Arthur." **

"Oh!" Was all that came out of Arthur mouth as a punch collided with his face.

"Gwaine!" shouted Elyan, Leon and Percival all jumping up from their seats to hold Gwaine back, who looked ready to land another blow to Arthur, who was on his ass holding his face that was going slightly purple on one cheek.

"There was no need for that guys. This was about five years ago. Arthur's changed since then." Said Gwen getting up to help and check on Arthur, "and I am sure Arthur sorry for what happened. Aren't you?"

Arthur looked to her then to his knights, and smiled. "Not really!" he shrugged.

"WHAT?" everyone looked horrified.

Arthur grinned "Well let's face it, if Merlin hadn't challenged me, I wouldn't have looked twice at him and I'll properly be that same guy. It's because of Merlin that I had changed to begin with. So yeah I don't feel sorry for it."

The knights and Gwen stared at him. Arthur started to go red.

"Don't you DARE tell Merlin that I said that, I'll never live it down." Arthur growled pointing his finger at Gwaine who was smirking evilly.

"I wouldn't dream about it." Gwaine chimed, "Sooooo, who next?

"I am" Leon held his hand out taking the diary from Percival.

**8th of summer, 15 years**

**I woke up in the dungeons to the same voice as the morning before saying my name. I realised that the voice was coming though the floor, so I bent down to listen when I heard someone else say my name, Gaius. **

"**You…you never cease to amaze me. The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down. And what do you do? You behave like an idiot.**

**All I could manage was a sorry. **

"**Your lucky", Gaius continued. "I managed to pull a few strings to get you released."**

"**Oh thank you! I won't forget this." I managed to cheer. Gaius looked strangely at me before saying that there was a small price to pay. And that is how I got introduced to my first new friends… The Stocks.**

Arthur and the others laughed. " I think that they may be Merlin's best friend considering how much time he spends in them." Arthur couldn't help joking.

**While in the stocks getting pelted by tomatoes, I saw Gaius walking by laughing and couldn't help but shout "Thanks".**

**After the first round of rotten vegetables had finished and the kids went to find more a pretty girl came up to me.**

"**I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."**

**I couldn't help smiling exhaustedly "Right. I'm Merlin." And held out my hand well tried too they were currently stuck in irons and the wood of the stocks. She shook them anyway. "Although most people just call me 'idiot'.**

**"No, no. I saw what you did. You're so brave."**

**I tried to keep the aspiration out of voice as I reply, "it was stupid."**

**Then Gwen smiled "Well I'm glad you waked away. You weren't going to beat him." **

**I chuckled, "oh, I could beat him."**

"Yeah Merlin you keep telling yourself that" laughed Arthur.

"Shush!" everyone else glared at him.

**"You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscly, kind of fellows." Gwen remarked staring at me strangely. I stared back in disbelief, "Thanks".**

**Gwen started to stutter, "No…No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just um, Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save-the-world kind of men. And, well…"**

"**what?" I had to ask.**

"**You don't look like that." She finished.**

**I moved my hand for her to come closer, "I'm in disguise." And then she laughed. She had a nice laugh, similar to my mother's. Then she told me that it was great that I stood up too Arthur, because he was a bully and everyone thought that I was real hero. I got a compliment. It was then that I saw the children returning not wanting Gwen to get caught up in the shower of rotten vegetables, I pointed them out to her.**

"**Oh, Excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting." She laughed and ran off, while I got pelted in the face with tomatoes. **

Arthur and the others sat there laughing at Merlin expense while they pasted around a flask of wine that Gwaine had taken from the kitchens.

_Meanwhile in Camelot: _

"_Hey! Lance. Lancelot?" Merlin yelled at the poor knight that was training by himself on the training grounds. Lancelot turned away from the practice dummy to smile at his fast approaching friend. _

"_Oh hi Merlin. Had a nice day so far?"_

_Merlin stopped just a few paces from him and kneels down to catch his breathe. _

"_Have you seen Arthur, Gwen, Leon, Percival or Gwaine at all today? And please say yes. 'Cause I've been tying to find them all day."_

_Lancelot sat down next to Merlin, "Sorry mate. I thought I saw Gwaine before, this morning, he looked like he was headed to someplace without trying to get caught or something." _

_Merlin rolled his eyes, "isn't that normal for him. He's usually up to something awful almost all the time." _

"_Yeah I guess so. But what could he be doing that involved Gaius and yours chambers." Lancelot asked off handling. At this though Merlin swerved his head around to look at the only knight to know his secret, before jumping to his feet in shock and horror. _

"_Oh no! He didn't."_

_At this Merlin ran across the yard, with Lancelot who had noticed his friend's distress, not that far behind. Running up staircases, though corridors, pushing servants and others aside as Merlin rushed pass, Lancelot only lingering long enough behind to apologize to those that had fallen. _

"_Merlin? Merlin, where are you going? What the hell are you doing?" Lancelot all but managed to shout not even sure if Merlin heard him. _

_Bursting into the physician's chambers, Merlin ran pass the startled Gaius who had dropped his elixir in shock. "Merlin?"_

_Running into his room, Merlin jumped up on his desk and over looked the herb rack hanging above._

"_Merlin, What are you doing?" Gaius asked walking into small room with Lancelot behind him._

"_That BASTARD!" Merlin snarled, his voice changing so dramically that it made Gaius and Lancelot step back in shock and fear. For it sounded that Merlin was about ready to rip some one to pieces. "He told it. That fucking drunk took my diary. I am so turning Gwaine into a toad when find him."_

_Lancelot and Gaius slowly walked back out of the room letting Merlin vent his frustration and anger at the poor objects that had accumulated in his room over the years. _

_BOOM! CRACK! CRUSH! SLAM! CRACKLE! FROOM! BLAST!_

"_I think it might be for the best Lancelot, if you tried to find Gwaine and warn him before Merlin does." Gaius muttered to the stunned knight that was staring at Merlin's door, wide eyed. _

"_Mmm-hm, I think I will." Lancelot whispered clearing still in shock at Merlin reaction, and he turned around slowly and fled the chambers as fast as feet could go, leaving the old physician to find a way to calm the enraged Warlock. Outside the suppose to be sunny skies clouded over as thunder boomed, lighting clashed and blistering freezing rain poured down onto the city and surrounding forest venting the wrath of it's master's angry._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it told so damn long. I like my stories to be completely accurate to the original script, so I spent days watching the show and writing down every word our dear Merlin said and the people around him. Took me about an Hour and half to do. Completely forgetting about my schoolwork in the progress. But oh well!<strong>

**Hope you enjoy! My poor fingers, hands and head are sore from writing and typing this chapter up for you fabulously reader's so please do the courtesy of leaving a lovely review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

**I have finally found my notebook, so I'll mange to update all my stories. **

**As per usual Merlin does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>After they had some lunch consisting of meats, cheeses and fruits, drowned down with mead and wine. Arthur, Gwen and the four knights decided to lie under the trees around the beautiful lake, since the sunny skies had started to gather forlorn looking black clouds.<p>

" Wow, I thought today was suppose to be sunny and now a nasty storm has shown up." Gwaine stated, worry that they'll have to go back to Camelot before they could finish Merlin's diary.

"Yep, they sure look angry." Elyan spoke up from placing more wood onto their new campfire. Arthur took the diary from Leon, and skimped though it to se how much reading was left.

"Jesus Christ, we haven't even gone a quarter way though yet."

"And we not going to get much further unless you start reading." Gwaine smirked. So Arthur read more of the curly handwriting and showing the pictures that were drawn as they pasted them. When they got to Arthur and Merlin next fight in the market place, after the nickname Prat were introduced, it took them awhile to stop laughing, just when the rain started to drench the world around them. They all hunched closer to the fire as the icy winds whipped up the lakes waves and destroying the plantation near the water's edge.

"Bloody Hell. This storm is getting really nasty. I think we may need to find better shelter." Percival stated as he looked up at the storm above. The others nodded in agreement. So they packed up everything and moved to the small cave a little ways off. By the time they got there, they were so drenched though that they were practically drowned. Inside the safety of the small cave, they built another fire and sitting nearer to dry their clothes. Arthur passed the diary to Gwaine, who started to read about Merlin saving Arthur's life for the first time.

"So that's how he did that" Arthur mused.

"And his award was becoming your manservant." Gwaine asked, disbelief lacing his voice, as he passed the diary to Gwen.

Meanwhile…

After shortly leaving Gaius's chambers, Lancelot began searching the castle for Arthur and the others. After asking around and not finding them he went to the lower town to see if they were hiding out at Gwen's or Eylan's forge. But upon arriving found that was not the case. Standing under Gwen's house verandah out of the pelting rain, Lancelot tried to think where the idiots could be. Hoping that he could find them and soon, judging by the storm overhead, Merlin was getting angrier then before. Lancelot shook his head in disbelief, for someone who could be so unselfish, kind and gentle; man did he have a temper. So with further thought, Lancelot decided to check the closest hiding spot in the darkling woods, the whole time feeling as if he was being watched the feeling only disappearing when he entered the large cave. Still no knights, king or lady sitting within. Upon exiting and once again getting drenched, he felt the presence following him. He checked again and again but couldn't see anyone or anything and it made him feel more anxious. Thinking the whole time, 'where the hell are you morons?'

After what seemed forever, Lancelot came across the Lake of Avalon and immediately saw evidence that the others were here. After following the tracks Lancelot was lead to the small cave, where he saw them cuddled around a flaming fire and laughing. As he neared the group he heard Percival reading what appeared to be passages from Merlin's Journal. Nearing them, Gwaine spotted him first.

"Lancelot" he shouted. Everyone turned to address the water-drenched knight, who clearly wasn't happy. He sat down by the warm fire while the others stared at him, just waiting for him to talk. After a little while, when his teeth stop clattering, he looked at them each in turn and finally talked.

"You all know Merlin is going to kick your asses, right?"

They stared at him, and then laughed.

"Merlin couldn't hurt us," Arthur stated.

"Merlin, What's he going to do?" Gwaine and Percival asked.

"He may be a sorcerer but there isn't much he can do to us" Leon chuckled. Gwen and Eylan nodding in agreement. Lancelot gaped at them.

"You're kidding right. When I left Merlin was seething. You see that storm out there?" Lancelot asked them pointing to the thunderous downpour outside the safety of the cave. They all nodded, smiles adorning their faces. "That's Merlin's doing!" The smiles instantly dropped as they gaped at the wreckage the storm was creating. Turning to each other they all agreed on returning to Camelot. So once again they packed away everything, and wrapping themselves in their cloaks, they started the long trek home.

* * *

><p>Thankyou for all the lovely reviews, and I am sorry for the late update.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**The Journal of Mystery by Fountainofroses**

**Chapter Six**

Merlin POV

After having nothing else to destroy in his little room. Merlin began to repair his few belongings wondering how he was planning on catching the thieving rat, called Gwaine. After the repair jobs were done. He reached his conscious out using his storm as a medium, the water droplets becoming his eyes.

He watched every being that was unfortunate enough to be caught in the freezing shower. When he found no sign of Gwaine within the downpour that covered the city. Merlin thought that maybe he should personally look, maybe even check the tavern, until he saw Lancelot running though the rain towards Gwen's. So Merlin decided to just watch him to see if Lancelot could find the wayward thieving knight.

Merlin continued to watch as Lancelot wrapped himself against the cold torrent, continuing his search outside the city walls into the Darkling Woods getting more and more impatient and wet as the minutes passed. Though Merlin did find it amusing that Lancelot kept looking around himself probably feeling the presence of his watery eyes upon him. After a while of watching he saw Lancelot finally come upon the Lake of Avalon where even though the droplets Merlin could see the evidence of a small fire pit that sure wasn't there before. Watching as Lancelot followed some sort of trail, Merlin began to smile his eyes lightly up in mischief.

Sure enough Lancelot came upon Gwaine huddled inside a small cave with the others sitting around him, laughing. Merlin tuned out his sight from the little droplets and replaced the sense with his hearing.

"You all know Merlin is going to kick your asses, right?" he heard Lancelot's annoyed tone of voice from the little droplet that clung stubbornly to a leaf outside of the cave's entrance. Laughter followed after as Arthur, Gwaine, Leon and Percival all objected. Merlin scowled his temper raising just a little more. Do they really think that little of him, even after they found out about his magic?

"You're kidding right" he heard the astonishment and slight fear lancing his friend's voice. "When I left Merlin was seething. You see that storm out there? That's Merlin doing." Silence accompanied the reveal, then…

"I think we ought to go back" the reply was given and judging by the 'mm-hms' that followed they were all in agreement. Merlin switched back his hearing with his sight again, a wicked smile etching across his pale features, as he saw his friend's wrapping their cloaks around them and trekking home. Merlin feeling just a tad more spiteful made it rain even harder on them, watching as they suffered and enjoying their torment. He watched them as they talked amongst themselves, checking the area around them for the eyes that they could feel but couldn't see. Laughing, Merlin searched his spell book for any interesting spells that he could use on his friends. After finding one that he deemed interesting, fun and appropriate. He readied the spell and casting it in such a way that the spell would activate when he came in contact with his journal, and infecting everyone whom touch the said book.

Gaius was avoiding his wards room, too afraid of what he might encounter if he walked in. So Gaius thought it best to just stay clear and wait it out but when he heard mischievous laughter coming from Merlin's room he began to worry even more for the soon to be unfortunate knight. After a few minutes, Merlin came out of his room a huge, almost evil grin splitting across his face. Still slightly giggling, Merlin gave Gaius a hug and grabbing his jacket walked out the physicians chambers leaving a stunned and shaking Gaius behind. Gaius, in all the years of knowing Merlin has never felt such malicious intent coming off him before. He was now certain that Gwaine was in for a world of … not even worth thinking about. Gaius decided not to follow Merlin, whatever he was intending to do was not going to be pretty, and personally Gaius rather not see the horror that is about to be unleashed. And with that Gaius went back to his work.


End file.
